I'm your Romeo and you're my Juliet
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: A multi chapter story focusing on the pair everyone knows we love Kurt and Mercedes . From Grace and Amy to baby shopping VERY FLUFFY
1. Grace and Amy 2022 part 1

**Kurcedes**

Mercedes was on her rounds in the Children's Ward when she felt them kick for the first time. She smiled to herself and put her hand on her stomach "Hey you two" as soon as she said that,she felt another little jolt"I gotta tell Kurt when I get back"

* * *

"Hey Kurt"

"Hey Mercedes,There's some waffle batter if you want it"

"I'm cool with the cravings,come here"

"O-kay,now what?"

"Close your eyes,give me your hand and tell me what you feel"

She put his hand on her stomach

"Well,what do you feel?"

"Little nudges. Like something's kicking"

"Open your eyes"

"Wow!" he breathed "T-that's them?"

"Uh huh"

"When'd they start?"

"When I was doing my rounds this morning"

"Hi Grace and Amy. It's your Daddy here. I can't WAIT to meet you both"

They kicked as if they understood

"I think they like you"

* * *

Those last 3 months went quickly for Mercedes. She was full term in a week and huge.

"You are not huge. You are pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Pregnant not fat"

"Kurt,I'm huge"

"Only a little,it's not as if you're Free Willy or anything..ow!"

Mercedes hit him on the head with the Vogue magazine Kurt discovered in the microwave

"Why was the magazine in the microwave?"

"I don't know,okay?" she snapped

Kurt cowered away looking hurt

"Oh sorry baby, its just I'm SO more hormonal now"

"I know. It's not your fault it's the twins. You making mommy angwy?" He put his hand on her stomach feeling them kick

"Yeah,they're making Mommy angry"

* * *

It was 9:37 am when she felt the first contraction

"Oof"

She looked across the bed to see if Kurt was there.

He wasn't.

She waddled to the kitchen to find a note"_Mercedes,gone to Finn's for a last day out with the guys before the kids arrive,be back around 7,Cell Phone's on me call me if you need me,lots of love Kurt XXX"_

She groaned as another contraction hit her

She rang Kurt, hands shaking "Please pick up...please"

_"Hello?"_

"KURT! T-TWINS!"

"_Seriously?"_

"YES SERIOUSLY!"

_"Okay,calm down,just would you feel if I said I wouldn't be there for about 5 hours?"_

"Kurt...where are you?"

_"On a plane to New York?"_

"KURT NATHANIEL HUMMEL!"

Kurt hung up before Mercedes could carry on any further

The next person that crossed her mind was Quinn

"Quinn"

_"Hey Cedes!"_

"Quinn...the twins are coming and I'm really really scared!"

_"Okay,calm down. Remember the breathing you and Kurt practiced?"_

"Yeah"

"_Do that. In out,in out. Wee whew wee whew. I'll be there in 5"_

"Thanks Quinn"

_"Hey,that's what friends are for right?"_


	2. Grace and Amy 2022 part 2

By the time Mercedes had reached the hospital she was crying her eyes out and saying "THEY DON'T WANNA COOOOOOOME!"

She just about managed to stagger in reception leaning on Quinn before collapsing in pain in a wheelchair

Quinn was alright. But she was no Kurt

"Quinn...I'm scared"

"It's gonna be alright just concentrate on the breathing. We need a nurse here! My friend's having twins!"

They were directed into a small birthing room on the maternity ward where Mercedes was given a blue plastic gown to change into.

It was whilst she was changing her water broke. She felt something trickle down her leg and cried out

"Oh my God...QUINN!"

"Okay,Mercedes,how you doing?" Mike said reading the notes

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking you're doing okay. 1 cm and how long ago did your water break?"

"Just...MMMM!"

"Right...in that case,they should arrive either tonight or tomorrow either way get some rest your gonna need it.

* * *

Over the next 20 hours, Mercedes' contractions grew stronger.

But no Kurt

Burt was there,and she kept on screaming at him that "SHE WAS BREATHING"

A few hours later Quinn came in "I've got some good news and some bad news"

"Good news?"

"The good news is that Kurt's coming"

"Thank God"

"The bad news is that they missed the flight and the next one's not until Monday"

"What? OH MY GOOOOOOD" Mercedes leant forward and grabbed her stomach and Burt's hand

"Okay,we're beginning to see signs of a head so we'll move you up to the delivery room alright?"

20 minutes later Mercedes' feet were above her head and all she could do was claw at anything she could get her hands on

"Deep breath Mercedes,deep breath,take your time and when you're ready,push okay?"

"Okay...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"That's it,don't worry,we've got ya,ready to meet mommy?"

A loud crying filled the room. That demanded to be held and loved and at the same time to be let go

She was taken away to be cleared off

"W-where are they taking her?" Mercedes asked tears streaming down her cheeks

"It's okay,you'll meet her soon she's just gone to get cleaned off"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDD!"

* * *

An hour later Mercedes was chatting to Kurt on her cell

"Wanna say hi to the girls Daddy?"

"Yeah"

Mercedes held the phone in the middle of the cribs

"Hi girls,it's ya Dad here. From what I've heard, Grace looks like me and Amy looks like her Mom"

They squirmed a little, a bit uncomfortable with the noise

"Okay,I've gotta go now,love you both and can't WAIT to meet you"


	3. The Wedding 2020

"Oh my God I'm so nervous"

"Stop worrying,you'll be fine" laughed her maid of honour Quinn putting the last finishing touches to Beth's hair

"There. Finished"

"Thank you Quinny! I'm going to be the bestest flower girl there ever were!"

"Of course you will honey but you gotta remember,this is Cedes' special day"

Will poked his head around the door

"Everyone's ready. You coming?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not so sure about this" "Hey,it's gonna be okay,you and Kurt make a lovely couple"

"Thanks Mr Schue"

* * *

The reception was like one big reunion. There was Tina and Artie who got together,Quinn and Puck,Finn and Rachel,Matt and Santana and Will and Emma. Will was now the Principal after Figgins retired and since Emma married Will they were expecting twins in 3 months. The only people who weren't there was Mike and Brittany because Brit was due any day now and she was ordered complete bed rest by Finn.

Then the first opening notes of "Bella Notte" were played

"Okay folks it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. So would Kurt and Mercedes please join the dancefloor"

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure"

_This is the night_  
_It's a beautiful night_  
_and we call it bella notte_  
_Look at the skies_  
_They have stars in their eyes_  
_On this lovely bella notte_  
_So take this love of your loved one_  
_You'll need it about this time_  
_To keep from fallin' like a star_  
_When you make that dizzy climb_  
_For this is the night_  
_and the heavens are right_  
_On this lovely bella notte_  
_This is the night_  
_Such a beautiful night_  
_And we call it bella notte_  
_Look at the skies_  
_So many stars in their eyes_  
_What a lovely bella notte_  
_Bella notte_  
_Side by side_  
_with your loved one_  
_You'll find enchantment here_  
_You know the_  
_night will weave_  
_it's magic spell_  
_When the one you love is near_  
_This is the night_  
_and the heavens are right_  
_On this lovely bella_  
_Notte_  
_Bella Notte_  
_This lovely bella notte._

Mercedes' head rested on Kurt's shoulder "I love you white boy"

"I love you more my technicolour Zebra"


	4. Baby shopping 2021

"What about those? They're cute"

" I suppose so. How about these? They're mini converse!"

"Aww,they're so sweet! Go on then. Get a purple pair and a red pair"

"Oh my God Mercedes! We just HAVE to get these"

"There is no WAY I am dressing my twins in thing one and thing two sleeping suits"

"I loved Cat in the Hat as a kid. Anyway it's to tell them apaaaart" Kurt said in a singsongy voice

"Okay,we'll ask them. Grace, Amy what do you think about them?" Mercedes asked her swelling stomach

They started up a frenzy of kicking "Okay,okay,calm down yeah? By the time you're born,there's gonna be nothing of me left"

Kurt and Mercedes were baby shopping,the twins were due in 3 months and the only thing they did was paint the nursery and find 2 cribs on eBay

It also didn't help that Mercedes' maternity clothes were getting tight on her

"How 'bout this?" Mercedes held up a onesie saying "You callin me cute? See my Daddy"

"Haha very funny"

"Why? You are cute,even if you do look like an eleven year old milk maid"

"Next up the Disney store"

"Why?"

"Get them a little something to fall asleep with"

"Okay"

An hour later Kurt was laden down with bags. At the Disney store they got Dug from Up for Grace and Bullseye from Toy Story for Amy


	5. Grace and Amy 2022 part 3

_8.54 pm_

Kurt and Mercedes were snuggled up on the sofa together with Skye(Mercedes' Westie) asleep between them. Amy and Grace had been put to bed an hour and a half ago and the only sound was from the television which was playing "Hakuna Matata"

The baby monitor near the lamp flickered a bit as Grace mewed softly

"Okay Grace,don't worry,I'm coming"

By the time she reached the Nursery Grace had gone from mewing softly to whimpering and Mercedes knew that if she didn't act fast, things were gonna get ugly

"Alright Grace,what seems to be the problem?.Right,you're not dirty,let's see if you're hungry"

She pulled down her top. Grace turned her head away and squealed which woke Amy

"Ames" Mercedes gave an exasperated sigh,putting a squeaking Grace in the Moses Basket and tending to her other daughter

"Kurt,need help" Mercedes' voice crackled through the monitor

"I'm on it"came the reply

Kurt came up moments later "Gracey honey what's wrong hm?"

She cried even louder

"I can tell it's going to be a loooooong night"

* * *

It was. By the time it was morning,Grace and Amy had been up 5 times so they only got about 2 hours of sleep between them


	6. Chickenpox 2025

"Hello, Mercedes Hummel"

"Hi Mercedes, it's Jennifer Green from Sunnyfields Preschool"

"Hey Jenny. What's up?"

"Grace seems to be running a temperature, can you come and pick her up"

"Yeah sure, is she okay?"

"She says her tummy feels gooey. It's possibly chickenpox. A few have already crept up"

Mercedes sighed. She knew that it was going to happen soon.

"Come on Mikey,lets pick up your sister" she said to her stomach.

"Mikey"kicked in response. Mercedes was expecting her 3rd in 3 months and they still didn't know the gender,she was sure it was going to be a boy whereas Kurt was sure it was going to be another girl.

"Hi Mercedes. Grace is in the sick room"

"Mommy...my tummy feels all gooey and hot"

"I know baby,come on let's get you home."

The journey back was not good. Mikey kept on kicking,there were roadworks and to top it off,Grace was sick in the car

"S-sorry mommy!"she cried

"It's okay,you can't help feeling ill"

Finally after 20 minutes they arrived home

"Gracey,which pair of jimjams do you want?"

"Can I wear my silver starry jimmys?"

"Sure. Now you get dressed whilst I sort out a blanket and DVD. What do you want to watch?"

"Toy Story 3!"

"Again?"

"It's my favouritist movie in the whole widest world!"

"Alright"

* * *

When Kurt got home with Amy,he saw a small tuft of dark hair sticking out under a mass of blankets and a Lotso Huggin' Bear beside the couch.

He also saw Mercedes asleep with Skye next to her.

He then got his camera out and took a photo of the scene

"That's a keeper"

* * *

The next morning

"Daddy, I don't feel good. My tummy's all bubbly" Amy groaned

"And I'm going all polka spotty"

"Cedes,we've got another one"

"Mommy,I don't feel good"

"It's ok,yeah,just don't scratch em"

"It itches"

"It will do but you musn't scratch"

"Why?"

"I'll answer this one" said Kurt

"You do realise that last night evil contaminated chickens who don't cluck came in, and pecked at your body. That's what the spots are. Every time you scratch a feather appears overnight. Just look at Skye"

Amy ran downstairs to find Skye in her basket snapping at several feathers

Kurt came downstairs"See,told ya"

"I-I don't wanna be an Chicken"she cried wrapping her body around his legs


	7. Kindergarten 2026

"Grace, wake up honey its your first day of kindergarten today"

"Mm" Grace's head was under her pillow

"Fine I guess Mikey will get all the special pancakes Daddy makes"

"PANCAKES?"

She raced downstairs to find Mikey sitting in his highchair

"Race! Pamcakes!"

Mikey was 2 and was just learning to talk. He only knew "Chicken,Beer(thanks to Puck) S'up(Puck again) and Grampa Bear" the rest of it wasn't very clear. Just then Mercedes came down.

"S'up?"

"S'up yourself"

10 minutes later, Kurt was chasing a naked Mikey around the house

"You are going to have a bath and you are going to like it dammit!"

"Dammit!"

"Oh crap,what am I gonna tell Mercedes?"

"Crap?"

"No no no! Don't tell Mommy kay?"

"Kay! Mommy"

"Hmm?"

"Crap"

"Kurt Nathaniel Hummel"

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"2 nights on the couch"

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am"

"Grace, Amy you ready? Grampa Bear's here!"

"GRAMPA BEAR!"

"Hey you two! You ready for your first day of Kindergarten?"

"Yeah!"

"Mm"

Burt knelt down to her level

"It's gonna be okay yeah? I got you a little something,they're in the car"

They both rushed to the car. Burt knew how much they loved Toy Story and when he saw these he just had to buy them.

"Toy Story Aliens!"

* * *

Amy rushed up to the door whilst Grace hung back clinging onto her Grampa and Dug.

"Hi, I've got Grace and Amy Hummel here"

"Yep. Hi sweetheart what's your name?"

"Grace"

"Hello Grace I'm Mrs King and I'll be your kindergarten teacher"

"Grampa Bear,can I go home? I don't feel good"

"No,your not pulling that trick on me. Look,there's Chris and Danny, you know them"

"Yeah but they've already maded friends"

They were playing in the sandbox with a boy with a small mohawk

Just then a tall asian looking girl came up to her

"Hi I'm Madeline or Maddie,who are you?"

Grace looked back at Burt who signalled her to go on

"Grace"

"Hi Grace! Wanna be best friends?"

"Um okay... You have a Jessie doll?"

"Uhuh and Bullseye"

"I'm gonna ask Santa for one. I've got an alien!"

"I asked Santa for one last year but he didn't get me one"

"What did he get you?"

"He got me a little brother instead,all he does is cry and poop"


	8. First words 2024

"Amy, can you say mama? Mama? No nothing?"

Mercedes gave an exasperated sigh. She and Kurt had been trying to get them to talk for a few weeks. They had gotten the hang of "beer" (thanks to a drunken Finn on New Year's Eve) but that was it. The closest they got was with Grace but she just missed the last part of"mama"

"BEEEEEEER!"

Kurt was desperately trying to get Grace to say "Dada"

"No Grace Dada, Dad da"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Kurt, remember we're going to your Dad's in a bit. Could you change Grace?" Mercedes called

"On it" he called back

Grace giggled showing her teeth and put up her arms to be held

"Come on Gracey,let's get you sorted"

"BEEEEEEEER!"

"Yeah...beer"

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Just then Chris and Danny came running up

"Hey you two! Where's your Grampa and Gramma?"

"No"

"In the living room Kurt"

Grace ran up to Burt and clambered on his lap

"Hey munchkin,how you been?"

"BEEEEEEEER!"

"Beer? I don't think you're allowed that"

"Don't ask" Mercedes and Kurt said in unison

"Hey where's Amy?"

"BEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Found her. She and Danny were playing in Joe's water bowl"

Joe was Burt and Carole's black labrador. Burt got him as a 10 year anniversary present


	9. Mikey 2025

"You coming girls? We're gonna see your baby brother or sister today"

Grace came toddling in dragging Dug by his tail. Both Kurt and Mercedes soon learned that Grace and Dug were inseperable. Wherever one was,the other wasn't far behind. That was the same with Amy and Bullseye

* * *

"Hey you two. Last time I saw you,you were this big" Mike gestured with his hands

"Daddy,who's he?" Amy whispered

"He's Mike"


	10. Grandkids 2047

Kurt entered the dimly lit living room to find his youngest daughter watching Toy Story 3,her swollen belly protruding.

"Grace Catherine Fields"

She jumped at the sound of her name

"What are you doing? It's 4.00 am. Uncle Finn.."

"Said to rest I know"

"Grace..."

"I'm sick and tired of everyone watching over me like I'm some rare,exoctic Animal instead of a heavily pregnant, extremely hormonal 25 year old"

Kurt sighed "Your Mom was like that. She kept on going on at me for watching over her all the time"

"What was her weirdest craving?"

"Probably dried seaweed. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Thanks...ooh"

"You ok?"

"I-I think so" her grip tightened on her father's arm "Dad...don't tell Mom but"

"Don't tell Mom what?" Mercedes' voice came from the doorway

"I've been having contractions ever 70 minutes since midnight?"

"You are just like your father you are,likes to keep stuff to himself. Why didn't you say before?"

"I knew that if I told anyone, Jake and Dad especially they'd freak out"

"Me freak out? Never!"

"Mm hm. Like when I said that Grace and Amy were coming you didn't "freak out"

*Flashback*

_"Kurt...the twins are coming"_

_"Oh God...stay calm,keep breathing...WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT FREAK OUT!"_

* * *

Over the course of the day Grace's contractions grew stronger. Every time she clung onto Mercedes, Mercedes would say the same thing "That's it, keep breathing, hee hee hoo hee hee hoo"

When she said it again she was sure she heard Grace mutter something very unpleasent involving Jake, his balls and a hornet's nest, without pain relief.

_3 hours later_

"AGH! M-Mom...whew...I think it's time"

"Okay keep calm,and get in the car.I'll just get Jake and then I'll drive you"

* * *

Once they arrived at hospital, Jake's hand had turned purple "We need a wheelchair, easy Grace keep breathing and a nurse!"

A petite dark haired nurse came over and helped lowered Grace down into a wheelchair

Mercedes thought that the Nurse looked familiar

"Okay, Grace I'm Nurse Corcoran and I'm going to be your midwife"

"Beth?"

"Hey Mercedes! How are you?"

"I'm good"

"Still with Kyle?"

"No"she said remembering her ex

"I found out he was cheating on me so I told him to either make it work or get out so he left. It's not all that bad though,I met Andy in my last year of University,he was a transfer student from London,we've been together 10 years and we're expecting our third in 5 months. We've got Rebecca who's 6 and there's Isaac who turned 3 yesterday

"HELLO GIVING BIRTH HERE?"

"Alright,let's get you settled hm?"

Just then Finn Schuester's voice shouted "WE NEED A NURSE HERE!"

"Paige,can you take care of that? I'm a little busy"

"Sure thing"said Paige helping Amy into a wheelchair

Amy groaned as another contraction hit her and hissed something about Finn,his balls and a tazer

"It's okay,calm down...save your cursing until later"


End file.
